pokemon_sporkfandomcom-20200214-history
Belinda
In The Game Pokemon Spork Belinda was the first Dark-type leader of the Ceolis League. She's resigned during the events of Spork. The player first meets Belinda when they visit Belinda and Belladonna's house at Crimson Path. Belinda and Belladonna welcome the player, discuss possibly taking action against Team Portal, and mention that they were invited to Crolea's birthday party too. They heal the player's Pokemon before the player leaves and wish them safe travels. At Crolea's birthday party, Belinda says that it's a party not even the Rogues would think of sabotaging, and on the topic of the Rogues also says that it's good to see Brutus trying to redeem himself. If the player visits Belinda and Belladonna's house after Crolea's birthday party and speaks to Belinda, she asks the player if they've read her diaries at old mansion in Opaque Valley. If the player says yes, Belinda wonders about the Litwick, having remembered that the player also saw it in a dream. She also tells the player that the "REDACTED" person mentioned in the last diary was Brutus. If the player says no, Belinda notes that the player tenses up, and tells them that she doesn't mind if people read the diaries since the mansion is essentially a public memorial now. During the final battle against Team Portal, Belinda and Belladonna are stationed near the Lightning Lounge, tasked with catching any Team Portal agent that tries to enter or exit. During the postgame, Belinda is front of her mansion at Opaque Valley, and mentions a hidden section of the valley beyond the river to the northwest. When the player follows, she reveals that there's an opening near the trees. Past the opening is Yveltal. Belinda says she found Yveltal's spot during a revisit to the valley after she moved to Crimson Path with Belladonna, and that she managed to earn its trust. After battling Yveltal, it will lend its power to the player, and Belinda will go back home, impressed with the battle. In the postgame, the player can enter Kayla's testing room at the Pokemon Research Institute by speaking to Alumia in front of the room. Alumia will show the player a machine that can simulate battles with some of the retired Gym Leaders of the Ceolis League. One of the simulated battle teams is for Belinda. Delicia's Return to Dreamland In Delicia's Return to Dreamland, Belinda is at Crola's birthday party on Disco, the Halloween Hide and Seek event at Opaque Valley, the Wild Berry performance at Wonky Woods, and the Winter Ball at Snorunt Village. During the hide and seek event, Delicia can find Belinda past the river by getting a ride from the nearby Murkrow. Belinda wasn't able to hide in time because she saw some Pokemon and stopped to pet and feed them, but she says she wouldn't ignore them even if it means being found. Personality Pokémon Simulation (Pokemon Research Institute) Quotes |} * ".''" -When sending out last Pokemon. * "''That's a battle I can be satisfied with." -After defeat. Trivia * Belinda's favorite season is fall * Belinda's nickname theme = names of other Pokemon on her team